


A Suitable Match

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Charles is a Sweetheart, Charles-centric, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Raven had mentioned a great many things about her betrothed. His kindness, his generosity, his gift. She hadn't told Charles quite how handsome he was.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Raven | Mystique, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	A Suitable Match

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [bettysofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> Sorry, this strayed a long way from the prompt, but I hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> The Family Stone-ish AU
> 
> Raven brings her new boyfriend Erik to spend Christmas with her family. It is supposed to be the best Christmas of her life and end with a proposal.... but turns out Erik hates Christmas and is he more into her brother Charles than her?

Charles moved his wheeled chair towards the window, watching the carriage that was approaching, his heart racing in delight. He could already feel Raven's mind full of lee, and she had written with such excitement in her last letter, he felt full of hope that had almost left him. His sister was moving on in the world, but this Christmas she was bringing the man she was going to wed to meet them both.

Charles knew, of course, that it was improper for Raven to be with the man before they were married, but he had failed in his duty as an escort, and his step-brother was too easily enticed away by gaming halls and drinking dens of the city to stay by his sister's side. 

When the carriage was almost at the house, Charles made his way to the entrance hall. His sister was the first to come inside once the door was opened by Alex, one of his mother's servants. She was dressed in a beautiful pale blue robe, with a sash around the waist that echoed her natural skin. She was followed by the Erik Lehnsherr she had written about in her letters.

Charles had known that the man had a gift, like himself and his sister. That he was a rich Prussian businessman, the adopted son of a minor noble. Just established enough for their mother and step-father to consider him appropriate. Raven had stressed that Mister Lehnsherr was a good man, that he understood her inclinations, and knew that her main reason for wishing for children was so that she could move Miss Adler into the house as a governess. That all meant that Charles was fond of the man.

What Raven had neglected to mention (perhaps due to her own tastes) was the fact that Mister Lehnsherr was stunningly handsome. Charles felt his mouth go dry when he first saw him, and he nodded his head, the closest he could offer to a bow. Charles was used to revulsion at seeing him, at the thoughts of _shouldn't he be institutionalised_ or _such a shame, the heir of the estate a cripple_. But he didn't get that from this man. Mister Lehnsherr's initial thoughts were attraction, interest, curiosity. Lehnsherr looked at him, and then held out his hand.

"Hello Mister Xavier. It is truly wonderful to finally be able to meet the man who has treated my dearest Raven with such kindness." _She didn't tell me quite how handsome you were though, and that was rather remiss of her. Still, I would forgive her anything for one of your smiles._

Charles wasn't able to resist smiling in response to that, although he arched an eyebrow, wondering if this explained why Raven's new husband was quite so patient towards her own foibles. Still, his heart felt lighter than it had for a long time.  
"Let me show you around. Alex, take Mister Lehnsherr's bags to his room if you please?" Alex was a hard worker, a gifted who Charles had found in need and provided with a job. Most of the staff were their kind, people he'd plucked from destitution and managed to hide using his skills, to persuade his parents that these were the best choice.

Alex nodded and did as he was told, leaving Charles in the hallway with Raven and Mister Lehnsherr. 

"Are our stepfather and mother at home?" Raven asked. 

"No, they're visiting the Strykers." Charles reassured her, and she sighed in relief, her skin rippling as she transformed into her other form, her eyes sparkling in delight. Charles couldn't help noticing how very much more relaxed she looked.  
"You look happy, Raven."

"Erik's been encouraging me to try and spend time like this within the privacy of our house. It stops my migraines." She smiled a little shyly. "He even... he even taught me a little of how to fight. He thinks a lady should defend herself, and if Irene and I are to... to spend time together, then I need to be able to guard the two of us."

Charles nodded, hesitating before he leaned up and embraced his sister tightly, stroking her hair.  
"You look so happy."

"He is a good man." She told him, and he felt glad for her. At least one of them had managed to leave behind the hell that they had grown up in, and despite his sorrow, he was glad that it was her.

Her eyes shone with tears, and she embraced him again.  
"Charles, we came to talk to you about something. I mean, obviously we're delighted to be sending Christmas with you, and ... well..." he could sense her nerves, and she looked around, and shook her head.

 _Can you hear me?_ Mister Lehnsherr asked, and Charles nodded.

_Good. We want you to come away with us. With both of us. To live in our house in the city. I am not wealthy, not how you are used to. We would hardly live in hardship, but perhaps a few less luxuries than you are accustomed. But Raven would be glad for your company, and I am more than able to ensure that we can be happy._

Charles looked at the handsome man who was offering to take him away from the life he had known, to take him somewhere better, somewhere he would be free to live his life as he wished, and shook his head.  
_I'm sorry Mister Lehnsherr, I am grateful for all you have given my sister, and for your offer. But I cannot accept._ If he did, he would be abandoning the gifted individuals that he had gathered here, and he refused to do that.

Sadness shone in Lehnsherr's eyes, before he frowned, a steel wall seeming to cut off his thoughts from Charles.  
"As you wish. Perhaps I may trouble you for a drink, after our journey." The quiet reminder that he had been a poor host was deserved, and Charles sighed, wheeling towards the parlour, glancing over his shoulder to make sure they followed.

He saw Erik shake his head, and Raven slip back into her human form, as sadness settled in the pit of his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I've ended up mixing this idea with another universe I'm writing - its a series called Marble and Mirrors


End file.
